17 Sierpnia 2019
TVP 1 06:00 Klan - odc. 3493 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 314 - (JM); magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 66; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 239 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - Hipisi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Fascynujący świat - Nasz świat w 2050 r. - Marzenia o przyszłości. Dom (Dream The Future Ep. 4) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Z pamięci - Daniel Szczechura; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na jagody - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przyrodnik na tropie - odc. 2 - Bóbr; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3867; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Opole 2019 na bis /2/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 37 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 146 (seria XII. odc. 3) - Osaczona - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Hit na sobotę - Dawca pamięci (Giver, The) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Philip Noyce; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Meryl Streep, Brenton Thwaites, Katie Holmes, Alexander Skarsgård; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Telefon110: Cena wolności (Polizeiruf 110: Der Preis der Freiheit); film kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Nadzieja (Danielle Steel's Mixed Blessings) - (N) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Bethany Rooney; wyk.:Bess Armstrong, Gabrielle Carteris, Alexandra Paul; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dylematu 5 - odc. 3/3 - Biznes - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Z pamięci - Daniel Szczechura; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 156 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 67 Cienie przeszłości, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Verantwortung 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1446 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Chartum (Khartoum) - (N) 122'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Basil Dearden, Eliot Elisofon; wyk.:Richard Johnson, Ralph Richardson, Laurence Olivier, Charlton Heston, Alexander Knox; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada s.II - odc. 2276; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 157 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 249 "Nasza klasa" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (23); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Boga czy człowieka? - (JM); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 187; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 187; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (13); program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (14); program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Igła (Eye of the Needle) - (N) 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Richard Marquand; wyk.:Donald Sutherland, Kate Nelligan, Ian Bannen, Christopher Casenove; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaskoczeni przez miłość (Surprised by Love) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Robert Iscove; wyk.:Patti Allan, Hilarie Burton, Paul Campbell, Aaron Craven; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Weterynarze z sercem - /25/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Skrzydlate marzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 3/19 - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogoda - 17.08 - 1 07:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 45 Sataje z karkówki, arbuz pełen owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 108 Iwonickim szlakiem historii; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Odwiedzamy Iwonicz - Zdrój malownicze miejsce w Beskidzie Niskim na Podkarpaciu. Oprócz walorów leczniczych, poznamy także historyczne ciekawostki tego uzdrowiska. 08:25 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Podróże z góralem seria VI - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzikie Wyspy Galapagos - W pułapce raju (Wild Galapagos. Trapped in paradise) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Carl Loewe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Dla niesłyszących Onkoczujni odc. 9 - (JM); magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (34) Łańcut, Rzeszów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Karkonosze - Góry Olbrzymie. Karkonoski Park Narodowy - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Skarby; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ukryte skarby - Janów Podlaski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (106) Zgierz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Karpacka Troja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:05 Tatrzański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Muczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Pogoda - 17.08 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Karpacka Troja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:10 Polska z Miodkiem - (95) Prudnik, Głubczyce Niemodlin; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Muczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:20 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Karpacka Troja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 17.08 - 3 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polsko - Czeska pogoda - Festiwal Kultury i Piosenki Polskiej i Czeskiej Kudowa Zdrój 2019; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Inny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 3/19 - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Spodek pełen cudów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Terytorialsi - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Podwodna Polska - Morska Elita; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (34) Łańcut, Rzeszów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Od Górki już z górki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; Choć ma dopiero 23 lata na swoim koncie zgromadził już wiele medali mistrzostw Polski juniorów i seniorów. Jest także jednym z wiodących postaci Budowlanych Opole - najlepszej drużyny podnoszenia ciężarów w Polsce. Bartłomiej Barth, bo o nim mowa, do wszystkiego musiał jednak dojść ciężką i mozolną pracą, ponieważ życie od samego początku go nie rozpieszczało. Większą część dzieciństwa wychowywał się w domu dziecka. Poznajcie historię wyjątkowego zawodnika ze Skorogoszczy. 02:45 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (106) Zgierz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Operacja Zdrowie! - /25/ Naczyniówka; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Dzikie Wyspy Galapagos - W pułapce raju (Wild Galapagos. Trapped in paradise) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Carl Loewe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 3/19 - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2024 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2025 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2026 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2027 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Lotnictwo wspiera armię w polu! Amerykańscy piloci wspomagają Polaków!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 111 Lidzbark Warmiński - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 264 (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 13) - Powołanie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ratownicy - odc. 10/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Gala polskich tenorów - Ciechocinek 2019; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (158); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Lotnictwo wspiera armię w polu! Amerykańscy piloci wspomagają Polaków!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (469); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 10) - Mąż 2; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Nocne przygody żaby odc. 5 - (N); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Bodo - odc. 11 - (N); serial biograficzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kobiety polskiego filmu - Parę osób, mały czas - (N) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Gala polskich tenorów - Ciechocinek 2019; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Lotnictwo wspiera armię w polu! Amerykańscy piloci wspomagają Polaków!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Nocne przygody żaby odc. 5 - (N); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Bodo - odc. 11 - (N); serial biograficzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kobiety polskiego filmu - Parę osób, mały czas - (N); dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kulturalni PL - (469); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 16 Świątynia małp - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 138 Bałagan i sprzątanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Domisie - Lepiej nosić niż się prosić; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Kłamstewko, odc. 27; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 24 - Czarne licho - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Uwięziona królewna, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Reksio - Reksio dentysta, odc. 31; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Motorek, odc. 5; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Fikcja i prawda, odc. 13 (Stranger Than Fan Fiction); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Żuczek i grubcie, odc. 63 (Ranger Tom: Beetle & Grubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Marta mówi! - Marta w schronisku, odc. 15 (Martha Ain’t Nothin’ but a Pound Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Robot Trains - Stop! Dosyć żartów!, odc. 69 (Stop! No More Pranks!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Nowa uczennica, odc. 66 (The Outsider); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Yakari - Strach Szarego Cienia, odc. 9 (Great Grey - Fear); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kret, odc. 83 (Mole) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Przygody Kota Filemona - Jak pies z kotem, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Laurka dla Amelki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Wiejski walczyk, odc. 6 (LA CAMPAGNOLE); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 149 - (JM); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... furgonetkę lodziarza, odc. 30 (The Day Henry Met... an Ice Cream Van); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... kość dinozaura, odc. 31 (The Day Henry Met... a Dinosaur Bone); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Koty Ragdoll, odc. 28 (Ragdoll Cat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Rodzina Treflików - Obcy, odc. 39; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Jadłospis hipopotama, odc. 43 (Gourmet Hippo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Czarna bandera, odc. 58; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio i gąsior, odc. 57; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Wyżej niżej, odc. 64; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Poszukiwacze zaginionej kartki, odc. 16 (Raiders of the Lost Art); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Obóz treningowy, odc. 122 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Motyli pyłek, odc. 15 (Powder Power); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Yakari - Totem, odc. 49 (The winged totem); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Pszczoły, odc. 75 (Bees) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - Ostatnia Wieczerza (The Last Supper); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Na jeziorze, odc. 17 (Going Boating); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Kamień ognia, odc. 57 (Fire stone); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 3 Mokre ślady - (N); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Śnieżne kręgle, odc. 16 (Snow Bowling); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Walentynkowi przyjaciele, odc. 17 (Valentine Friends); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 83 Jezioro Inle; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Świdrująca sprawa, odc. 17 (You Know the Drill); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Diaboliczny demon płytowy, odc. 35 (The Diabolical Disc Demon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Dzień smoka, odc. 42 (The Day of the Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyk Promyk, odc. 55 (Noble the New Forest Pony); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Zdrowy Tatuś, odc. 17; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Miś w środku, odc. 45 (Bear In The Middle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Wyścig to nie wszystko, odc. 14 (The Cart Before the Ponies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - W razie czego dzwoń!, odc. 5 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Ekipa Baletowa, odc. 94 (Ballet Day) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Alf da radę!, odc. 71 (Alf Can Do It!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Przeraźliwy szum, odc. 120 (THE KILLER BUZZ); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Wielki Yakari, odc. 39 (Great Yakari); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto urodzaju, odc. 50 (Happy Harvest) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Suche drzewo, odc. 66 (Suchy Strom) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - ZŁA forsa, odc. 57 (MAD Money); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Głębia - Anomalia bałtycka, odc. 28 (The Baltic Sea Anomaly); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Ostatnia figurka, odc. 56 (Last Action Figure); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Lepszy świat dla Daltonów, odc. 7 (Flower Power For The Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 7/7 - Strachy na lachy - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pierścień i róża - O pani, jesteś moim snem odc. 1/5 - (N) (JM); serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 25 Łazik marsjański - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie pod żaglami - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy z podlaskiego miodu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIV - odc. 174 (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 1) - Panaceum - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 5 - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /117/ - "Lubię wracać tam gdzie byłem" - Zbigniew Wodecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /59/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1442 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1443 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 212 "Małżeństwo doskonałe" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 213 "Trauma" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Świadek koronny - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Sztuka translacji - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Wspomnienia; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) 132'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Jean - Paul Rappeneau; wyk.:Gérard DEPARDIEU, Anne BROCHET, Jacques WEBER, Vincent PEREZ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Dzika pustynia (Im Herz Der Wuste (Open Desert)) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2013); reż.:Robert Krause; wyk.:Jennifer Ulrich, August Wittgenstein, Leon Ockenden, Mehdi Ouazzani; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019 - (1); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Godziny grozy - odc. 2/8 (No Easy Days); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:05 Był taki dzień - 17 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Rok 1994 cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Wszystkie kolory świata - Tunezja. Gwiazda Afryki (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 18 strajkowych dni - Modlitwa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 51 Koszalin - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla - (N); serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 12/13 - Dymy nad twierdzą - (N); serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczarki na trzy sposoby - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Plemienna sztuka przetrwania - Mordercza wspinaczka odc. 5/8 (5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Krajobrazy Dzikiego Zachodu - odc. 1/3. Góry (odc. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Karol, syn Karola; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Wielkie widowiska natury. - Wielka odwilż odc. 1/6 (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia rektora z Doniecka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 15 Turniej o róg królowej - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Z biegiem Nilu - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Spór o historię - Powstania śląskie; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 17; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Hiszpania. Narodziny imperium - odc. 3/3 (odc. 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Zamojski Festiwal Filmowy "Spotkania z Historią" - Studio Festiwalowe - Dzień 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:55 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7 - Statek nadziei - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Nie zabijaj; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Wojna stuletnia - Wojna w rodzinie 1337 - 1360 odc. 1/3 (The Hundred Years War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Gdańsk '39 - odc. 2 - Mourir Pour Danzig? - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Nie tylko Gustlik; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Droga wodna niestrzeżona - (N); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wielki grób za Chińskim Murem (China's Megatomb Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? 76'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1934); reż.:Juliusz Gardan; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Władysław Grabowski, Zygmunt Chmielewski, Kazimiera Skalska, Paweł Owerło, Zofia Czaplińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Rok 1994 cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Kobiecym okiem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 00:43 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:11 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:48 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:05 W kolejce po śmierć. Czeczeni i ISIS; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:01 Ostatnie dni dyktatora: zakazana biografia Kim Dzong Ila (Kim Jong - Il: The Forbidden Biography/North Korea: the Last Days of Kim Jong Il/Les Derniers Jours de Kim Jong Il); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 40 Żuławska depresja - (N); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Głębia ostrości - Największe osiągnięcie medycyny - szczepionki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Barbara i Jan - odc. 5 Zakochane duchy - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Serialowa nostalgia - Barbara i Jan - odc. 6 Kłopotliwa nagroda - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Animama - Włos; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Animama - Siedmiomilowe buty; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dokument tygodnia - Arcydzieła bez tajemnic: Sandro Botticelli odc. 7 (Masterpieces Unveiled: Sandro Botticelli ep. 7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ciuciubabka - (N) 49'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Gabriela Kownacka, Anna Jaraczówna, Bohdan Majda, Jerzy Staszewski, Krystyna Tkacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakochany anioł - (N) 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Szlakiem Kolberga - Monika Brodka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Festiwal Szekspirowski 2019; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 David Harrington - Kronos Quartet; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Literatura na ekranie - Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Elvis i dziewczyna z Wiednia (Elvis and the Girl from Vienna) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2017); reż.:Kurt Langbein; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Droga do zapomnienia (The Railway Man) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Jonathan Teplitzky; wyk.:Colin Firth, Nicole Kidman, Stellan Skarsgaard, Jeremy Irvine, Hiroyuki Sanada; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 The Smashing Pumpkins: Oceania live in NYC (THE SMASHING PUMPKINS: Oceania Live in NYC); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Mocne Kino - Długi weekend (Long Weekend) - (N) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1978); reż.:Colin Eggleston; wyk.:John Hargreaves, Briony Behets, Mike McEwen, Roy Day; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Performance - Present Performance odc 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocne - Chaos - (N) 123'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Maria Strzelecka, Marcin Brzozowski, Sławoj Jędrzejewski, Helena Sztyber, Anna Gryszkówna, Borys Szyc, Magdalena Cielecka, Paweł Wiczak, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Grzegorz Borek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Legendy Rocka - The Pretenders (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 7) - The Pretenders); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Bielszy niż śnieg - (N); film psychologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Rozrywka Retro - Gwiazdy Festiwali Sopockich /2/ - Boney M; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 101 Łomża - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (35); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Koło fortuny - odc 429 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Ada Rusowicz; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - Urzędnik; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 13; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 KabareTOP /3/ - "Wiosna"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 32 Dwie twarze Galicji - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 3) - Wierność - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 197; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /102/ - "Mydełko Fa" - Marlena Drozdowska, Marek Kondrat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Leżajsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (36); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Daleko od domu odc. 10 sezon III (All Creatures Great and Small - Home and Away odc. 10 sezon III); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Wielki test - Polska Muzyka Rozrywkowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (18) - Żołnierz i fachowiec; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 1) - Dziadek; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE na bis - Waldemar Malicki i Filharmonia Dowcipu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Koło fortuny - odc 428 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Rozrywka Retro - Gwiazdy Festiwali Sopockich /2/ - Boney M; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 740 Żyć, by walczyć. Walczyć, by żyć - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 741 Najwyższa pora - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Na sygnale - odc. 230 "Maszyna do zabijania" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Na sygnale - odc. 231 "Bestia" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Na sygnale - odc. 232 "Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 149 "Nerwy w konserwy" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 150 "Kosmos" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 151 "Zima, zima...ach to TY!" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 266 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 2) - Gniew - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 124 (seria X, odc. 7) - Wet za wet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Złoto dezerterów - (N); komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18 - Córka źle strzeżona - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 267 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 3) - Reguły gry - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 268 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 4) - Akcja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Stacja; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Oficer - odc. 9/13 - Kod dostępu - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Echo serca - odc. 12 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Echo serca - odc. 13 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 259 "Ufamy sobie" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 260 "Kotleciki dla Tomusia" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (3) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Czechy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 RING TVP SPORT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Stan futbolu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa (Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Węgry - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 5.kolejka: Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Zabrze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/2F (1) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/2F (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/2F (2) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/2F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Lekkoatletyka - Memoriał Wiesława Maniaka - Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 Zakończenie dnia STV 08:55 Programa 09:00 "Infostudija". Informacinė laida.(k.) 09:20 Rubrika "Kas? Kur? Kada?" 09:30 "Trys vandenynai" 10:00 "Susitikime prie Kruojos". Laida apie Pakruojo rajoną. (48)(k.) 10:30 "Ventos vingiais". Laida apie Akmenės rajoną. (74)(k.) 11:00 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 11:10 "Sveikatos medis" 11:50 "Labas iš Kelmės". Laida apie Kelmės rajoną. (33)(k.) 12:20 Rubrika "Specialusis reportažas" (175) 12:30 "Infostudija". Pirmadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 12:50 Rubrika "Kas? Kur? Kada?" 13:00 "Infostudija". Antradienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 13:20 "Lietuvos bažnyčios. Šiaulių Šv. Ignaco Lojolos bažnyčia" 13:30 "Infostudija". Trečiadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 13:50 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 14:00 "Išlikimas. Pašaukimas". Pažintinė laida.(1)(k.) 14:20 "Lietuvos bažnyčios. Kurų šv. Antano Paduviečio bažnyčia" 14:30 "Infostudija". Penktadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 14:50 Rubrika "Kas? Kur? Kada? 15:00 "Infostudija". Pirmadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 15:20 "Lietuvos bažnyčios. Kelmės Švč. Mergelės Marijos ėmomo į dangų bažnyčia" 15:30 "Infostudija". Antradienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 15:50 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 16:00 "Infostudija". Trečiadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 16:20 "Lietuvos bažnyčios. Linkuvos Švč. Mergelės Marijos škaplierinė bažnyčia" 16:30 "Išlikimas. Kalbėjimas su akmeniu". Pažintinė laida. (2)(k.) 16:50 Rubrika "Kas? Kur? Kada?" 17:00 "Infostudija". Penktadienio įvykiai, aktualijos, komentarai. (k.) 17:20 "Lietuvos bažnyčios. Šiaulių Švč. Mergelės Marijos Nekalto prasidėjimo bažnyčia" 17:30 "Žemaitijos kraštas" 18:00 "Vyrų šešėlyje. Liudvika Didžiulienė - Žmona" 18:30 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 18:40 "Gyvoji Sūduvos istorija. Karinis paveldas - II" 19:10 "Nykstantys ir išnykę Šiaulių rajono vietovardžiai". Pažintinė laida.(3)(k.) 19:25 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 19:35 "Lietuvos darželių gėlės" 20:05 " Vytautas Paukštė. Sugrįžimai" 20:35 Rubrika "Kas? Kur? Kada?" 20:45 "Susitikimai. Libertas Klimka" 21:30 Rubrika "Specialisto patarimai" 21:40 "Таuro ragas". Laida apie medžioklę. (k.) 22:05 "Tarptautinis bigbendų festivalis „BIG BAND FESTIVAL ŠIAULIAI 2016“. Varšuvos akademnis bigbendas. Koncertas.(2)" 22:55 "Tarptautinis bigbendų festivalis „BIG BAND FESTIVAL ŠIAULIAI 2016“.HESENO VALSTYBINIS JAUNIMO DŽIAZO ORKESTRAS „KICKS & STICKS” IR DŽIAZO VOKALO ANSAMBLIS „KICKS... 23:40 Naktinės pramogos. (S) 04:00 Programos pabaiga REN Lietuva 06:00 „Rusiškas vairavimas“ 06:45 Serialas „Kareiviai“ 08:15 „Mintransas“ 09:05 „Dievų maistas“ 09:55 „Rusiškas vairavimas“ 10:50 „Pati naudingiausia programa“ 11:45 „Sąžiningas remontas“ 12:25 „Karinė paslaptis su Igoriu Prokopenko“ 17:00 Premjera. „Žmonijos paslaptys su Olegu Šiškinu“ 17:55 Premjera. Dokumentinis specialus projektas „Įslaptinti sąrašai. Moterys nekvailos!“ 19:50 „Labiausiai šokiruojančios hipotezės“ 21:35 Premjera. Dokumentinis specialus projektas „Bet kaip. Kodėl mes šitaip gyvename?“ 22:30 „Paklydimo teritorija“ 00:10 Dokumentinis specialus projektas „Rusai nepasiduoda! Nacionalinio poilsio ypatumai“ 01:00 „Žiūrėti visiems!” 05:40 „Rusiškas vairavimas“ LRT Televizija 06:00 Lietuvos Respublikos himnas 06:05 (Ne)emigrantai. Socialinės dokumentikos laida. Ved. Orijus Gasanovas ir Akvilė Kavaliauskaitė. (subtitruota, kart.) 07:00 Klausimėlis.lt. 07:20 Koralaina ir slaptas pasaulis (Coraline). Animacinis filmas. JAV. 2009 m. Rež. Henry Selick. HD. 09:00 Labas rytas, Lietuva 09:30 Žinios. Orai. 09:35 Labas rytas, Lietuva 10:30 Žinios. Orai. 10:35 Labas rytas, Lietuva 11:30 Žinios. Orai. 11:35 Labas rytas, Lietuva 12:00 Pasaulio dokumentika. Baltieji liūtai. Gimę laisvėje (White Lions Born Wild). Dokumentinis serialas. Austrija. 2012 m. 1 d. Nepaisant visų sunkumų (Against all Odds 12:55 Pasaulio dokumentika. Įstabiausios Indonezijos salos (Wildest Islands of Indonesia). Dokumentinis serialas. Didžioji Britanija. 2016 m. 3 d. Ugnikalnių šalis (Volcano... 13:50 Džesika Flečer 8 (Murder, She Wrote 8). Kriminalinis serialas. JAV. 1991–1992 m. N-7. 8/13, 8/14 s. HD. 15:25 Klausimėlis.lt. 15:43 Loterija „Keno Loto“." 15:45 Žinios. Orai (su vertimu į gestų kalbą) 16:00 Sveikinimų koncertas 17:30 Žinios. Sportas. Orai (su vertimu į gestų k.) 18:00 Euromaxx. Ved. Ugnė Galadauskaitė 18:30 Vakaras su Edita. Ved. Edita Mildažytė ir Vytautas Rumšas (jaunesnysis) 19:30 Stilius. Gyvenimo būdo žurnalas. Ved 20:25 Loterijos „Keno Loto“ ir „Jėga“." 20:30 Panorama 20:52 Sportas. Orai. 21:00 Gražiausios poetų dainos. Ved. Eglė Juozapaitienė ir Marijus Žiedas 22:40 Antikvariato paslaptys 8. Žmogžudystė ir paplūdimys (Garage Sale Mystery 8: The Beach Murders / Drowned). Kriminalinis trileris. JAV. 2017 m. N-7. Rež. Neill... 24:05 Hobitas. Penkių armijų mūšis (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies / The Hobbit: There and Back Again). Fantastinis nuotykių filmas. Naujoji Zelandija, JAV. 2014... 02:35 Pasaulio dokumentika. Baltieji liūtai. Gimę laisvėje (White Lions Born Wild). Dokumentinis serialas. Austrija. 2012 m. 1 d. Nepaisant visų sunkumų (Against all Odds 03:30 Pasaulio dokumentika. Įstabiausios Indonezijos salos (Wildest Islands of Indonesia). Dokumentinis serialas. Didžioji Britanija. 2016 m. 3 d. Ugnikalnių šalis (Volcano... 04:25 Džesika Flečer 8 (Murder, She Wrote 8). Kriminalinis serialas. JAV. 1991–1992 m. N-7. 8/13, 8/14 s. HD (kart. LNK 06:25 Tomas ir Džeris (76) 06:35 Tomas ir Džeris (77) 06:45 Tomas ir Džeris (78) 06:55 Įspūdingasis Žmogus-voras (26) 07:20 Broliai meškinai. Nuotykių ieškotojai (1) 07:35 Broliai meškinai. Nuotykių ieškotojai (2) 07:55 "Nickelodeon" valanda. Monstrai prieš ateivius (9) 08:25 Riterių princesė Nela (15) 08:55 Tomo ir Džerio pasakos (6) 09:25 Ogis ir tarakonai (60) 09:35 Ogis ir tarakonai (69) 09:45 Ogis ir tarakonai (78) 09:55 Ponas Bynas (11) 10:20 KINO PUSRYČIAI Medžioklės sezonas atidarytas 12:05 Pelės medžioklė 14:00 Piteris Penas 16:15 Roko mokykla (School of Rock, The). Rež.: Richard Linklater. Vaid.: Jack Black, Adam Pascal, Lucas Papaelias. JAV. 2003. Komedija. 18:30 Žinios 19:20 Sportas 19:27 Orai 19:30 SUPERKINAS Rango 21:45 Labas, mes Mileriai 24:00 "Fuksų" krikštynos 01:50 Kai nesiseka, tai nesiseka 03:30 Programos pabaiga TV3 Viasat Lietuva 06:15 Televitrina 34 06:30 Elena iš Avaloro 1/7s. (kart.) 07:00 Keršytojų komanda 1/52s. 07:30 Aladinas 1/112s. 08:00 Elena iš Avaloro 1/8s. 08:30 Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis 1/108s. 09:00 Simpsonai 12/17s. 09:30 Simpsonai 12/18s. 10:00 Maisto kelias 2/8s. 10:30 Bibliotekininkai 4/6s. 11:30 Svajoklis Badis 13:10 Šnipų vaikučiai. Laiko sergėtojas 14:55 Dantukų fėja 2 16:45 Ekstrasensų mūšis 19/18s. Rusija, Mistinis, 2016 Geriausi realybės šou "Ekstrasensai" dalyviai yra pagrindiniai šios laidos herojai. 18:30 TV3 žinios 229 18:52 TV3 sportas 1 18:57 TV3 orai 229 19:00 Kontrolinės vyrų krepšinio rungtynės. Rusija – Lietuva 6 21:00 Eurojackpot 33 21:05 Iksmenai. Pirma klasė 23:45 Mitas 02:00 Egipto dievai (kart.) 04:10 Svotai 9 (kart.) LRT Pilus 06:00 Lietuvos Respublikos himnas 06:05 Duokim garo! Ved. Loreta Sungailienė ir Stanislovas Kavaliauskas 07:30 Kelias. Laida apie evangelikų bendruomenes Lietuvoje. Ved 07:45 Krikščionio žodis. Ved. Leonid Glušajev. (subtitruota) 08:00 ARTS21. Meno ir kultūros žurnalas (ARTS21). Vokietija. 2019 m. HD. 08:30 Mažesnieji broliai. Pranciškonų kelias Lietuvoje. Aut 09:00 Mano mama gamina geriau! Ved. Martynas Starkus. (kart.) 10:00 Į sveikatą! Sveiko gyvenimo būdo laida. Ved. Alanas Dzeranovas 10:30 Meno ritmai (Art Beats eps. 14–20, t. y. 7X30 Nr. 364795). Dokumentinis serialas. Vokietija. 2016 m. 6 d. Na, ir cirkas. Kerintis artistų pasaulis (What a Circus. The... 11:00 Pradėk nuo savęs. Ved. Dalia Juočerytė 11:30 Mokslo sriuba. Ved. Ignas Kančys 12:00 Bolero+. Vienaveiksmių baletų triptikas. Groja LNOBT simfoninis orkestras. Muzikos vadovas ir dirigentas Modestas Barkauskas. HD. 13:20 Alfa ir Omega. Šeimos atostogos (Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (4). Animacinis filmas. JAV, Kanada. 2015 m. Rež. Richard Rich. HD (kart. 14:10 XVII vaikų ir jaunimo muzikos festivalis „Mes – Pasaulis“. Šokių konkursas. 1 d." 15:20 Kultūrų kryžkelė. Rusų gatvė. Ved. Olegas Kurdiukovas. (subtitruota) 15:50 Euromaxx. Ved. Ugnė Galadauskaitė. (kart.) 16:20 Klauskite daktaro (su vertimu į gestų k.). Ved. Liepa Norkevičienė ir Alvydas Unikauskas. 17:10 Stilius (su vertimu į gestų k.). Gyvenimo būdo žurnalas. Ved. Violeta Baublienė. 18:05 Istorijos detektyvai. Istorinė publicistika. Ved. Virginijus Savukynas. (subtitruota) 18:50 Žolinė. 2000 m. 19:20 Dauntono abatija 5 (Downton Abbey 5). Serialas. Didžioji Britanija. 2014–2015 m. N-7. 5/1 s. HD. 20:30 Panorama (su vertimu į gestų k.) 20:52 Sportas. Orai (su vertimu į gestų k.) 21:00 Kino žvaigždžių alėja. Žmogus su auksiniu pistoletu (The Man with Golden Gun (JB10). Veiksmo trileris. Didžioji Britanija. 1974 m. N-14. Rež. Guy Hamilton. HD. 23:00 Vienos filharmonijos orkestro 2019-ųjų vasaros koncertas Šėnbrune. Solistė Yuja Wang, dirigentas Gustavo Dudamel. 00:35 Dabar pasaulyje. Informacinė-analitinė laida rusų kalba iš Prahos. 01:05 Europos kinas. Nenuorama (Zappelphilipp / Fidgety Philipp). Drama. Vokietija. 2012 m. N-7. Rež. Connie Walter. HD (kart. 02:35 Meno ritmai (Art Beats eps. 14–20, t. y. 7X30 Nr. 364795). Dokumentinis serialas. Vokietija. 2016 m. 6 d. Na, ir cirkas. Kerintis artistų pasaulis (What a Circus. The... 03:05 Dainos galia. Lionginas Abarius. Dokumentinė apybraiža. Scen. aut. ir rež. R. Aleknaitė-Bieliauskienė. 2018 m. (kart.) 03:45 ARTS21. Meno ir kultūros žurnalas (ARTS21). Vokietija. 2019 m. HD (kart. 04:15 Klauskite daktaro (su vertimu į gestų k.). Ved. Liepa Norkevičienė ir Alvydas Unikauskas. (kart. 05:05 Stilius (su vertimu į gestų k.). Gyvenimo būdo žurnalas. Ved. Violeta Baublienė. (kart. TV1 Lietuva 06:40 Akloji (120) 07:10 Pragaro katytė (3) 08:10 Daktaras Ozas. Šeimos gydytojo patarimai (60) 09:10 Tėvas Motiejus (26) 10:35 Būrėja (100) 11:10 Būrėja (101) 11:45 Klasikiniai kepiniai. Anos Olson receptai (8) 12:15 Akloji (122) 12:45 Akloji (123) 13:15 Akloji (124) 13:45 Mylėk savo sodą (1) 14:45 Nekviesta meilė 4 (166) 15:15 Nekviesta meilė 4 (167) 15:45 Širdele mano (172) 16:45 Širdele mano (173) (Elif IV). Vaid.: Emre Kivilcim, Ekrem Erdinc, Gulcin Tuncok. Turkija. 2018. Telenovelė. 17:45 Akloji (80) 18:20 Akloji (81) 18:50 Būrėja (13) 19:25 Būrėja (14) 20:00 Sunkių nusikaltimų skyrius (3) 21:00 DETEKTYVO VAKARAS Likimo šešėlis (5) 23:10 Begėdis (5) 00:15 Begėdis (6) 01:20 Aeroplanas 2. Tęsinys 02:50 Zoja TV6 Viasat Lietuva 06:15 Televitrina 14 06:30 Jokių kliūčių! 1/104s. (kart.) 07:30 Aliaskos geležinkeliai 1/101s. (kart.) 08:30 Sandėlių karai 6/4s. (kart.) 09:00 Nuo amato iki verslo 5/13s. 09:30 Statybų gidas 5/50s. 10:00 Įspūdingiausios atostogų vietos 1/11s. 10:30 Juokingiausi Amerikos namų vaizdeliai 26/45s. 11:00 Didieji senovės statiniai 1/102s. (kart.) 12:00 Jokių kliūčių! 1/105s. 13:00 Didieji senovės statiniai 1/103s. 14:05 Išlikimas 26/1s. 15:05 Aliaskos geležinkeliai 1/102s. 16:05 Iš peties 7/20s. 17:00 Sandėlių karai 6/5s. JAV, 2014 Kelių ar keliolikos kvadratinių metrų rakinamos saugyklos saugo žmonių daiktus, o kartais ir tikras brangenybes. 17:30 Sandėlių karai 6/6s. 18:00 Amerikos dievaitis 16/10s. 20:00 Miestas ar kaimas 1/7s. 21:00 Žinios 229 21:20 Sportas 1 21:28 Orai 229 21:30 Šnipų tiltas 00:20 Bado žaidynės: strazdas giesmininkas, I dalis (kart.) 02:25 Amerikietiška siaubo istorija 4/8s. 03:15 Lujis 5/3s. Lietuvos Rytas 06:10 „Pasaulis iš viršaus“(3/4) 06:35 Krepšinio pasaulyje su V 07:03 Programa 07:04 TV parduotuvė 07:20 „Lietuvos mokslininkai. Mindaugas Zaremba“ .Dokumentinių filmų ciklas. Lietuva . 2018 m. 07:55 „TV Europa pristato. Vyrų šešėlyje“(32) 08:30 TV Europa pristato. Vyrų šešėlyje(33) 09:00 „Nuostabūs pojūčiai“(2) 09:30 Vantos lapas. Laida apie pirties malonumus. N-7. 10:00 Skonio reikalas 10:30 „Kitoks pokalbis su D.Žeimyte“(1/7) 11:00 Laikykitės ten 12:00 „Inspektorius Luisas“(5/4) 14:00 „Tu esi mano“(33) 15:00 „Tu esi mano“(34) 16:00 Žinios 16:28 Orai 16:30 Baltijos kelias 17:00 Laikykitės ten Pokalbiai. Ž 18:00 Žinios 18:28 Orai 18:30 „Pamiršk mane”(1/49) 19:00 „Pamiršk mane”(1/50) 19:30 „Pamiršk mane”(1/52) 20:00 Žinios 20:28 Orai 20:30„Šviesoforas”(1/41) 21:00„Šviesoforas”(1/42) 00:05 „Karo merginos“(1/3) 01:10 „Karo merginos“(1/4) 02:15 Laikykitės ten su Andriumi Tapinu 03:00 Laikykitės ten su Andriumi Tapinu 03:45 Nusikaltimas ir bausmė. Kriminalinės paslaptys su K. Krivicku. N-14. 04:30 „Žmogus be praeities“(3) 05:20 „Žmogus be praeities“(4) NTV Mir Lietuva 06:05 Filmas „Idealus nužudymas“ 08:00 Šiandien 08:25 „Aviatoriai“ 09:00 „Jų papročiai“ 09:25 „Gaminame su Alekseju Ziminu“ 10:00 Šiandien 10:25 „Pagrindinis kelias“ 11:05 „Važiuosime, pavalgysime!“ 12:00 „Gyvas ir miręs maistas“ 12:55 “Buto klausimas” 14:00 „Vartotojų priežiūra“ 15:05 „Savas žaidimas“ 16:00 Šiandien 16:20 „Vieną kartą...“ 17:00 „Milijono verta paslaptis“ 19:00 Šiandien 19:30 Aštraus siužeto serialas „Paskelbtas paieškai“ 23:25 Detektyvas „Šuo-2“ 01:15 „Tu super!“ 03:55 Aštraus siužeto serialas „Broliai-4“ 05:30 „Maskvos kitataučiai“ BTV 06:30 Kvailiai šėlsta (12) 07:00 Kvailiai šėlsta (13) 07:30 Džiunglių princesė Šina (31) 08:30 Kvailiai šėlsta (14) 09:00 Baltijos galiūnų čempionatas 10:00 Geriausi šuns draugai (13) 10:30 Stambiosios katės (1) 11:40 Ekstremalūs išbandymai (7) 12:10 Būk ekstremalas (15) 12:40 Gordonas Ramzis. Iki pragaro ir atgal (7) 13:40 Policijos akademija (21) 14:40 Ekstrasensų mūšis (3) 17:20 Muchtaro sugrįžimas. Naujas pėdsakas (20) (Mukhtar. A New Footprint). Vaid.: Vladimir Feklenko, Svetlana Briukhanova, Aleksey Moiseev. Rusija. 2017. Detektyvinis serialas. 18:20 Pavojingi kaimynai (5) 19:30 Muzikinė kaukė 22:05 MANO HEROJAI Pavojai gelmėse 00:20 AŠTRUS KINAS Šmėklos TV5 Lietuva 9:00 Zinios. Orai. 9:10 MANO HEROJA! 10:15 Klanas 11:15 Muchtaro sugrjzimas 13:15 Zinios 15:00 Lietuvos Rytas Vilnius 19:00 Klanas 20:00 Klanas 21:00 Klanas 23:00 Klanas 0:30 Zinios. Sportas. Orai. 1:00 Filmas Aš tave myliu 2:30 Zinios. Sportas. Orai. 3:00 TV5 muzika TV7 Lietuva 06:00 LT muzika 07:00 Vaikų rytas. Svečiuose pas „Pingviniuką“ 10:30 Muzika 14:00 Komedija „Dovana su charakteriu“ (Podarok s Charakterom. 2014 m.) N-7 15:30 Laida „Mokslo sriuba“ 16:00 Laida „Skrendam“ (kart.) 16:15 Laida „Laikykitės ten“ pokalbiai“ (kart.) 16:55 Romantinė komedija „Meilė trunka trejus metus“ (Love Lasts Three Years. 2011 m.) N-7 18:35 Vakaro šou „Laikykitės ten su Andriumi Tapinu“ (kart.) 19:20 Komedija „Meilės punšas“ (Love Punch. 2013 m.) N-7 21:00 Romantinė komedija „Geras vyrukas“ (The Good Guy. 2009 m 22:35 Komedija „Seksomanai“ (Les Infideles. 2012 m.) N-14 104‘ 00:55 Laida „Laikykitės ten“ pokalbiai“ (kart.) 01:35 Komedija „Seksomanai“ (Les Infideles. 2012 m.) N-14 03:20 Serialas „Trauma“ (Trauma. 2012 m.) N-7 04:05 Pokalbių laida „O buvo taip...“ (kart.) 04:40 Muzikos ekspresas TNT 06:00 TNT. Najlepszy (odcinek 38) (12+) 06:30 TNT. Najlepszy (39. seria) (12+) 07:00 TNT. Gold (10. odcinek) (12+) 07:30 TNT. Gold (11. odcinek) (12+) 08:00 TNT Music (109. odcinek) (12+) 08:30 TNT. Gold (12. odcinek) (12+) 09:00 Dom-2. Lite (odcinek 2625) (12+) 10:00 Dom-2. Wyspa miłości (1093) (12+) 11:00 Gdzie jest logika? (Odcinek 75) (12+) 12:00 Gdzie jest logika? (Odcinek 74) (12+) 13:00 Gdzie jest logika? (73 odcinek) (12+) 14:00 Klub Komediowy (odcinek 519) (12+) 15:00 Klub komediowy (odcinek 517) (12+) 16:00 Klub komediowy (odcinek 516) (12+) 17:00 Klub komediowy (odcinek 515) (12+) 18:00 Krok naprzód 3D (18+) 20:00 Krok do przodu-4 (16+) 22:00 Taniec (3. seria) (12+) 23:00 Dom-2. Miasto miłości (odcinek 4214) (12+) 00:05 Dom-2. After Sunset (Episode 5371) (12+) 01:05 TNT Music (109th series) (12+) 01:35 Koniec świata 2013: Apokalipsa w Hollywood (18+) 03:25 Open Microphone (Episode 59) (12+) 04:15 Open Microphone (60. odcinek) (12+) 05:10 TNT. Najlepszy (odcinek 40) (12+) 05:35 TNT. Najlepszy (odcinek 41) (12+) 1 kanal 06:00 Wiadomości (12+) 06:10 Naucz mnie żyć (16+) 07:15 Rodzima krew (12+) 09:00 Graj, kochanie akordeon! (12+) 09:45 Słowo pasterza (12+) 10:00 Wiadomości (z napisami) (12+) 10:15 Ludmiła Gurczenko. Karnawałowe życie (12+) 12:00 Wiadomości (z napisami) (12+) 12:15 Noc karnawałowa (16+) 13:40 Ludmiła Gurczenko. Karnawałowe życie (12+) 18:00 Kto chce zostać milionerem? (12+) 19:30 dziś wieczorem (12+) 21:00 Czas (12+) 21:20 Dziś wieczorem (12+) 23:00 Duża gra (18+) 01:35 Blue Velvet (16+) 03:50 O miłości (12+) 04:40 Samotnie ze wszystkimi (12+) 05:40 Naucz mnie żyć (16+) Rosja 1 08:15 Sekret całego świata (12+) 08:40 Czas lokalny. Sobota (12+) 09:20 Pięć na jednym (12+) 10:10 Jeden do jednego (12+) 11:00 Wiadomości (12+) 11:20 Wiadomości. Czas lokalny (12+) 11:40 Śmiech jest dozwolony (12+) 14:00 Deszczowe Kwiaty (12+) Platon jest szkolną gwiazdą, przystojnym studentem, mistrzem sportu w judo. Wszystkie dziewczyny marzą ... 20:00 Wiadomości o 20:00 (12+) 21:00 Srebrny blask szczęścia (12+) 01:00 Zupełnie znowu sam (12+) 05:15 Gorące na piętach (w wieku przetargowym) (12+) NTV 06:40 The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (Treasures of Agra: Part 2) (12+) 08:00 dzisiaj (12+) 08:20 „Gotowanie” z Alexei Ziminem (12+) 08:50 Kim jest szef w domu? (12+) 09:25 Jemy w domu (12+) 10:00 Dzisiaj (12+) 10:20 Main Road (12+) 11:00 Jedzenie żywe i martwe (12+) 12:00 Sprawa mieszkaniowa (12+) 13:15 Chodźmy, jedzmy! (12+) 14:00 Własna gra (12+) 16:00 dzisiaj (12+) 16:20 Śledztwo zostało przeprowadzone ... (12+) 19:00 dzisiaj (12+) 19:25 Pies (Alibi) (16+) 20:46 Pies (prawo jest prawem) (16+) 22:07 Pies (maniak) (16+) 23:28 Pies (połysk) (16+) 00:50 Najemca w Margulis (grupa „obniżył stopę”) (12+) 01:35 Fomenko. Fake (12+) 01:55 Sieć (Red Phoenix: Part 1) (16+) 02:43 Web (Red Phoenix: Part 2) (16+) 03:32 Web (Red Phoenix: Part 3) (16+) 04:21 Sieć (Red Phoenix: Part 4) (16+) 05:10 The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (XX wiek zaczyna się: część 1) (16+) Rosja 24 06:00 Dochodzenie Eduarda Pietrowa (12+) 07:00 Wiadomości (12+) 07:05 Wiadomości (12+) 08:00 Wiadomości (12+) 08:10 Vesti.net. Wyniki (12+) 08:35 Mobile reporter (12+) 09:00 Wiadomości (12+) 09:05 Raport (12+) 10:00 Przegląd międzynarodowy (12+) 11:00 Wiadomości (12+) 11:15 Raport (12+) 12:00 Wiadomości (12+) 12:05 Raport (12+) 13:00 Dochodzenie Eduarda Pietrowa (12+) 14:00 Wiadomości (12+) 14:15 Dwanaście (12+) 14:35 Kościół i pokój (12+) 15:00 Aktorzy z Naili Asker-zade (12+) 16:00 Wiadomości (12+) 16:20 Ekonomia (12+) 16:30 Raport (12+) 17:00 Wiadomości (12+) 17:05 Dokumentalne (12+) 18:00 Wiadomości (12+) 18:20 Wiadomości (12+) 19:00 Dochodzenie Eduarda Pietrowa (12+) 20:00 Wiadomości (12+) 20:15 Dwanaście (12+) 20:35 Mobile reporter (12+) 21:00 Wiadomości (12+) 21:05 Raport (12+) 21:30 Wiadomości (12+) 21:45 Raport (12+) 22:00 Wiadomości (12+) 22:15 Raport (12+) 23:00 Wiadomości w sobotę (12+) 24:00 Wiadomości (12+) 00:40 Raport (12+) 01:00 Wiadomości (12+) 01:15 Raport (12+) 01:35 Pogoda 24 (12+) 02:00 Wiadomości (12+) 02:10 Vesti.net. Wyniki (12+) 02:35 Mobile reporter (12+) 03:00 Wiadomości (12+) 03:05 Dokumentalne (12+) 04:00 Wiadomości (12+) 04:05 Raport (12+) 04:35 Mobile reporter (12+) 05:00 Wiadomości (12+) 05:05 Raport (12+) 05:35 Pytanie naukowe (12+) TV Vremia 06:25 Role wykonują ... (12+) 07:15 Między nami dziewczyny (12+) 09:00 Dwa kolory pasji (16+) 10:00 Misfit (12+) 11:45 Sto dni po dzieciństwie (12+) 13:25 Siergiej Sołowow. W poszukiwaniu natury (12+) 14:25 Samotnie ze wszystkimi (12+) 15:20 Kierowcy (16+) 17:15 Między nami dziewczyny (12+) W prowincjonalnym mieście Semyozersk, w zwykłym trzypokojowym mieszkaniu, rodzina mieszka ... 19:00 Dwa kolory pasji (16+) 20:00 Vladimir Shakhrin. Musisz mieszkać w Chayf (12+) 21:00 Życie jako film (12+) 21:25 Bransoletka z granatu (12+) 23:10 Zwyczajny cud (12+) 01:30 Jewgienij Leonow. Jestem królem, moje kochane! (12+) 02:30 W ślad za moją pamięcią (12+) 03:25 Genius Place (12+) 04:30 Życie jako film (12+) 04:55 Bransoletka z granatu (12+) LRT Lituanica 06:00 Lietuvos Respublikos himnas 06:05 (Ne)emigrantai. Socialinės dokumentikos laida. Ved. Orijus Gasanovas ir Akvilė Kavaliauskaitė. (subtitruota) 06:55 Koncertas „Folkšokas“." 09:00 Labas rytas, Lietuva 12:00 Stambiu planu. Ved. Andrius Rožickas 12:45 Vintažinių dainų vakaras su Neda ir „4 Tango“." 14:10 Koncertas „Opera po žvaigždėmis“. Dalyvauja Asmik Grigorian (sopranas), Lietuvos kamerinis orkestras. Dirigentas Modestas Pitrėnas. Iš festivalio „Midsummer Vilnius... 15:45 Žinios. Orai (su vertimu į gestų kalbą) 16:00 Sveikinimų koncertas 17:30 Žinios. Sportas. Orai (su vertimu į gestų k.) 18:00 Euromaxx. Ved. Ugnė Galadauskaitė 18:30 Vakaras su Edita. Ved. Edita Mildažytė ir Vytautas Rumšas (jaunesnysis) 19:30 Stilius. Gyvenimo būdo žurnalas. Ved 20:30 Panorama 20:52 Sportas. Orai. 21:00 Gražiausios poetų dainos. Ved. Eglė Juozapaitienė ir Marijus Žiedas 22:40 Muzikos festivalis „Nida 2019“. Grupės „Vairas“ koncertas." 23:45 Sveikinimų koncertas 01:10 Mano tautinis kostiumas: būta ir atkurta. Dokumentinė apybraiža. Scen 02:10 Vakaras su Edita. Ved. Edita Mildažytė ir Vytautas Rumšas (jaunesnysis) 03:05 Stilius. Gyvenimo būdo žurnalas. Ved 04:00 Gražiausios poetų dainos. Ved. Eglė Juozapaitienė ir Marijus Žiedas 05:30 Panorama. (kart.) 05:52 Sportas. Orai. (kart.) Baltarusijos TV 06:10 24 pytania. Obiektyw konferencyjny (12+) 06:40 Przekaż do przeszłości (12+) 07:10 Miasta Białorusi (12+) 07:45 Sport mix (12+) 07:55 Mówimy po białorusku (12+) 08:25 Gry na rzecz wzrostu (12+) 09:00 Wiadomości (12+) 09:10 Dyplomacja kulinarna (12+) 09:40 Medical Secrets Plus (12+) 10:10 Kultura na żywo (12+) 10:40 Wydarzenia (12+) 11:10 Spojrzenie na Białoruś (12+) 11:40 Architektura Białorusi (12+) 12:00 Wiadomości (12+) 12:10 50 przepisów na pierwsze (12+) 12:45 Chcę to zobaczyć (12+) 13:15 Formy życia. Leśne historie z Byshnevs (12+) 13:25 Nauka (12+) 13:55 24 pytania. Obiektyw konferencyjny (12+) 14:25 Historie sztuki (12+) 15:00 Wiadomości (12+) 15:10 Krajina (12+) 15:40 Wiem (12+) 16:55 Gry na wzrost (12+) 17:30 Nasze (12+) 17:45 Spojrzenie na Białoruś (12+) . Poznawcze. 18:20 Wydarzenia (12+) 18:50 Legends Live (12+) 19:55 Kobiety i sport (12+) 20:25 Lista odtwarzania Julii Jurczenki (12+) 21:00 Panorama (12+) 21:40 Medical Secrets Plus (12+) 22:15 Miasta Białorusi (12+) 22:45 24 pytania. Obiektyw konferencyjny (12+) 23:15 Historie sztuki (12+) 23:45 Wydarzenia (12+) 00:15 Piosenki ubiegłego wieku (12+) 01:15 Chcę to zobaczyć (12+) 01:45 Lista odtwarzania Yulia Yurchenko (12+) 02:15 Krajina (12+) 02:40 Dzień sportu (12+) 02:55 Wiem (12+) 04:15 Miasta Białorusi (12+) 04:50 Panorama (12+) 05:35 Strength of Faith (12+) MIR 06:00 Cartoon (12+) 06:15 Milion pytań o przyrodę (12+) 06:25 Cartoon (12+) 06:55 Tak różne (12+) 07:20 Pliki X (12+) 07:55 Kreskówki (12+) 08:55 Och, mamusie! (12+) 09:25 Nasz film. Love Story (12+) 10:00 Wiadomości (12+) 10:15 Jak w restauracji (12+) 10:45 obywatel Nikanorova czeka na ciebie (12+) 12:35 Wady i ich fani (1 odcinek) (16+) 13:43 Wady i ich fani (2 odcinek) (16+) 14:51 Wady i ich fani (odcinek 3) (16+) 16:00 Wiadomości (12+) 16:15 Wady i ich fani (4 odcinki) (16+) 17:20 Prawo odwrotnej magii (odcinek 1) (16+) Marfa Vasilievna jest fanem powieści kryminalnych. Pewnego dnia jej sąsiad umiera w tajemniczym ... 18:10 Law of Reverse Magic (2 odcinek) (16+) 19:00 Wiadomości (12+) 19:15 Prawo odwrotnej magii (2 odcinek) (16+) 20:45 Prawo odwrotnej magii (4. seria) (16+) 22:15 Gra na cztery ręce (12+) 00:20 Znajdź męża Daria Klimova (16+) 01:15 Znajdź męża Daria Klimova (16+) 02:10 Znajdź męża Daria Klimova (16+) 03:05 Znajdź męża Daria Klimova (16+) 04:00 Lera (16+) 05:40 Cartoon